


Second Chances

by badgerandk



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dooku also dies, Except for Palpatine, F/M, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon unfucks the galaxy, Rather like a oral story tbh, Time Travel, Work Up For Adoption, but it has story, more an outline than a true fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: Qui-Gon has had decades to think about what went wrong and wishes he could do things differently.  When he sees Anakin in the force at Endor, he gets his chance.Or why Qui-Gon does not appear to Luke at the Celebration of the Battle of Endor
Relationships: Micah Giiett/Tahl, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 32





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Shall We Try This Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675073) by [Tomatosoupful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatosoupful/pseuds/Tomatosoupful). 
  * Inspired by [once more with feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055122) by [ProwlingThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder). 



> ProwlingThunder and Tomatosoupful just gave such delightful snippets that it sucked me into the idea. I was inspired and couldn’t help but write more.  
> Micah and Tahl’s arc is heavily influenced by Flamethrower (and likely other parts too, if I recognize it I will post it but if you notice similarities that is because Flamethrower has AWESOME fics and you should totally go read them, I couldn't link the series so I linked the main one that I used during my creation of events).   
> A few notes that make this a little easier to follow, Obi-Wan born in 57 bby on Stewjon  
> This assumes that fics byProwlingThunder and by Tomatosoupful happened. I will call out when in my timeline that occurs. They are, of course, linked as inspiring this fic idea.  
> I wrote most of this a few months ago and was going through my WIPs and realized that I was never going to write this out as a "proper" fic. So I finished it up, did a bit of clean-up on years (that was crazy to figure out) and decided to post it as is. This idea/AU is up for adoption. Follow my outline or twist it into your own! I just ask that you use the "This work is a remix, a translation, a podfic, or was inspired by another work" option to link to this fic so I can read it too! 

Jinn believes he made severe mistakes in the weeks before his death and set Anakin up for exploitation by isolating him from his friends and family. He sorrows that his efforts to help ended up hurting Anakin, leaving him vulnerable to Palpatine. He doesn’t regret freeing Anakin, only that the tobal lens he sent to help his mother wasn’t known to Anakin. He also regrets putting Obi-Wan into the position of isolation as well, being a fresh new knight dealing with abandonment issues and grief (mostly his fault there too). Jinn has had a few decades of trying to communicate with jedi and failing, to really think over all the ways he failed Obi-Wan. Of course, he has a tendency to not have much kindness for himself, forgetting how broken he was even as he realized that Obi-Wan pieced him together again. Jinn was always glad that he was able to finally apologize on Tatooine but hates how the grief haunted his apprentice. The free forgiveness that is offered to him breaks his heart(in the best of ways) and he works to never leave Obi-Wan alone. At the battle of Endor, he sees Anakin turn back and meets him in the Force and tells him welcome and that he wishes he could do things differently and Anakin wammies him (on accident, turns out “Chosen One” didn’t mean what Qui-Gon thought at all). 

* * *

Now is when  [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055122 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055122) by ProwlingThunder happened, though here Qui-Gon also remembers everything past his death as well. Surprise! The year is 47 bby. 

Qui-Gon finds Tahl and Micah. Odd hugs and freaked out friends that are expecting dour Jinn and got friend-who-is-freaked-out-but-happy. He bullies them into admitting their romantic love for one another. 

He writes a flimsi letter to Xanatos care of Otherworld saying everything he wished he had had the chance to say. It has been 6 years since Governor Crion died in 53 bby. Qui-Gon goes to Yoda and tells the whole story about Xanatos and how they fought but Qui-Gon realizes now that he isn’t sure that his padawan truly fell to the dark side anymore. Yoda realizes there is more going on but the Force tells him to help without more knowledge. 

Granta Omega is alive (born 50bby) and is 3 years old. This letter means that Xanatos does not send them into hiding but instead marries Tura Omega who in turn gets him to get mental health help, diagnosis of paranoid personality disorder, therapy and medication. This helped keep him stable and Xanatos settled firmly in Grey Jedi-ish area.  [ https://psychcentral.com/disorders/paranoid-personality-disorder/ ](https://psychcentral.com/disorders/paranoid-personality-disorder/) He decides to pursue money and power through legitimate business and politics. Turns out he is damn good at it considering his skill at manipulation and cunning. 

Now is when  [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675073 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675073) by Tomatosoupful happens. Obi-Wan is 9 and taken by a very willing Qui-Gon Jinn as his padawan. 

Qui-Gon has an ooops explosion on Bruck and goes to the mind/soul healers. He isn’t sure how to talk about the life he lived before but starts out with explaining it as a vivid vision. Healer is confused but happy they finally have their mitts on the Maverick

Further attention on Bruck and Obi-Wan makes Healer Che realize that Jinn’s explosion, while inappropriate, was fueled by a real problem. Not sure how but probably in an angst filled way fixes the bullying problem among the creche and initiates and gets both boys mental health care. The Creche Master also realizes there is an issue with how the Corps are viewed and small changes start to occur in how kids are prepped/raised. 

Qui-Gon realizes that he fucked Feemor over during a Mind Healer session and writes him a letter too. Feemor shows up, pissed that the apology was in writing and not in person. Jinn is surprised as he has never seen Feemor angry. Obi-Wan and Feemor become brother padawans in action and Feemor meets Bruck Chun and after a talk with Obi-Wan, takes him as his padawan. Jinn makes sure that Bant and Tahl meet and in doing so make Garen Muln and Micah meet. Both take Obi-Wan’s friends as padawans. 

Something happens here with Xanatos. Contacts Feemor as part of his recovery? Obi-Wan, Xanatos and Feemor hang out and have an adventure that Qui-Gon shows up at the end and is terrified that the original timeline crazy Xanatos kidnapped everyone but turns out that wasn’t the case. Xanatos realizes that showing Jinn up is a good balance to facilitate “revenge” but in a way that his mind healer approves of. 

* * *

End of 45/beginning of 44 - Qui-Gon also writes a letter to Dooku, telling him about the new padawan, and explaining that betrayal may be inevitable but he did not want to give up trusting others. Manages to challenge Dooku into looking into the mess at Galidraan using his pride and desire to show Qui-Gon up. Galidraan has a much different ending and Jinn wonders when his tension with Dooku had changed and mourns the manipulation but thinks they have a chance at being friends which makes him happy. 

Melida/Daan - Kenobi is 13 year 44 bby With a fast starship, it took three days to travel from Melida/Daan to the galactic capital of Coruscant. They go with Tahl initially (Bant too) so she doesn’t lose her sight. They help the young demilitarize the planet. It takes far less time than the original effort and Qui-Gon is rather relieved when Cerasi survives being shot. 

Jinn grumps about how foreknowledge didn’t help change anything significant about meeting Dexter Jettster, just the speed of when Dex’s Diner was founded in CoCo Town. Sure enough, Obi-Wan was right on Tatooine, Dex’s food was better than Didi’s which he will never tell his old friend. Micah and Tahl are finally brought up to speed and Jinn convinces them to help change the Stark Hyperspace War. 

* * *

44bby Stark Hyperspace War  [ https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Stark_Hyperspace_War/Legends ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Stark_Hyperspace_War/Legends) \- Kenobi age 13 

Jinn warns Tyvokka of trouble and some of the initial issues are avoided and properly prepared for (Jinn hates that he now is getting a reputation for accurate visions but he really doesn’t know how else to explain his odd bits of knowledge). Jinn and Kenobi sneak in with Tholme and Quinlin and prevent the processing plant on Thyferra from exploding but there was a good deal of damage and production was halted for a time (shorter but still drove prices of bacta up). Tyvokka, Plo Koon, Micah, Garen, Adi Gallia and jammer all stay the same. Tarkin never gets the coordinates. However, negotiations are stalled and the Jedi are stuck on Thyferra. Xanatos shows up and helps out (and make him some money), turns out Obi-Wan has been writing him letters following his master’s example. Qui-Gon tries to not be judgemental of it and is tentatively hopeful.They show up with proof of the Trade Federation(Hask), and Adol Bel(leader of the company Xucphra who owned the factory) activities but not enough proof of the Stark Collective’s Iaco Stark (Aided by four co-directors: Boor-Daa, Tam Gozon, Lom Portom, and Trodos) part. Xanatos ends up with control of Xucphra (clever politics to keep the company clean while throwing Bel under the speeder), Koon used his telepathy to convince Iaco to betray the others to be granted amnesty, the Trade Federation didn’t see any lasting harm when their part reached the senate but Nute Gunray is still made Viceroy even without the political win from the original timeline. Tyvokka ends up seriously wounded, he does not die but he retires from active duty from lingering issues with the lack of Bacta at the time. 

After, Micah, Tholme and Jinn go drinking and Qui-Gon ends up telling his friend about what happened (death and all that) and his worries about certain corrupt individuals and how he doesn’t have enough time to follow up on all of his “leads” and doing so sometimes backfires. Tholme believes him because of the earlier success and oddly timed knowledge or at least doesn’t think his friend is nuts and decides to help him. 

43bby Gallia takes Siri as padawan. 

New Apsilon didn’t happen. Jinn gets Tholme to help take out some of the beings that he knows are corrupt, including Balog and the planet Kegan  [ https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kegan ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kegan) . Tholme also gets permission to investigate Jenna Zan Arbor (how? Probably thro some tips after inquiries of his network and judicious choosing to ask for forgiveness and not permission) and discovers her secret lab  [ https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jenna_Zan_Arbor%27s_secret_laboratory ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jenna_Zan_Arbor%27s_secret_laboratory) in the attempt to get proof of her crimes, Quinlin flubs when sneaking and Tholme gets captured to allow him to escape. Quinlin calls for help Jinn and Micah go to aid them. Drama and bad things but the Jedi live. 

41 bby Obi-Wan is 17. 44-32 bby Satine arc doesn’t happen because of the Galidraan changes. Or at least it has changed dramatically. Jedi are asked to mediate by Duke Adonai Kryze who was convinced by Satine who wants relations with the Jedi and Republic to go smoother. Jinn and Kenobi are sent. Drama and adventure happen, with lots of fear and then Fett shows up. Duke and Fett team up and settle a peace and go Death Watch hunting. Bo-Katan (who isn’t a part of Death Watch yet) joins Fett and is named his heir, Fett manages to kill Tor and Pre Visla getting the darksaber. Satine agrees to help find a balance, to allow those who wish to live peaceful lives and for all of Mandalore follow an honorable crede. Montross is killed by Obi-Wan. Jinn is proud and sad. 

40 bby Valorum becomes Supreme Chancellor to Palpatine’s disgust. 

40-39 bby Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan go and free Shmi and Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon arranges for Shmi to become a Creche Clan Leader after confessing to Shmi that he wished to start changing the order, that love and family was needed in a more direct way. Mace and Tahl help him after ripping him a new one for going off alone again. They try to get him to promise to work with them in the future and find out that he remembered that Asajj Ventress and Master Ky Narec needed rescuing next year so Tahl smacks her friend and Micah schedules Jedi to fetch the stranded pair (38 bby). Obi-Wan and the younger generation of knights and padawans (Bant, Vos, Siri, Reeft and Garen) have figured out some of what is going on and start trying to decide what all is going on. 

38 bby Quinlin gets knighted and takes Aayla Secura as padawan. Mace figures out something is going on and gets Jinn to confess. After a loud row(very loud that Obi-Wan flees and whispers about to Vos), Mace agrees to help. This is when Obi-Wan and Vos come in, dragging Tholme in and more arguing ensues. It is agreed to bring some of the younger generation. In the following years, there is some hilarity from Garen forgetting that Reeft didn’t know yet and after a thorough scolding, are brought in on it. Qui-Gon feels a bit guilty for not sharing everything, but some knowledge is too sensitive to share. 

* * *

33 bby - Heavily influenced by  [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/250504 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250504) by Flamethrower. I like their fic better but decided I couldn’t skip it story-wise. Please know that I stole major story plots (ie the WHOLE treaty) from the fic and while this is my writing it is heavily influenced. Very very influenced. (thus why they are recognized as part of what this is fanfic of) 

Tholme receives whispers of unrest from Yinchorr system and alerts the group. The Time conspirators realize that they need more help and bring Tyvokka and Yoda firmly into the know to help take care of the Yinchorr. Saesee Tlin is involved  [ https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Saesee_Tiin ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Saesee_Tiin) [ https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yinchorr/Legends ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yinchorr/Legends)

[ https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yinchorri_Uprising ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yinchorri_Uprising)

Teams were sent to Golden Nyss Shipyards early to prevent the takeover of it and the moon of Mayvitch 7. After mostly thwarting the attack, the Jedi go after the Yinchorri High Command on the fourth moon in the system, Jinn having remembered what Master Yaddle had previously found. There is still a Yinchoor Fleet but it is much smaller and the Jedi are able to sneak past with a distraction by one team. They crash into the war room much like the original timeline They take over and negotiate their joining Judicial, creating a treaty that Valorum quickly recognizes as legitimate after a discussion with Qui-Gon. 

Meanwhile, Tyvokka, and Yoda work to prevent the attack on the Temple. Jedi Jude Rozess is killed but as all Jedi are patrolling in pairs, no one else is killed and the attack is quickly ended. Vos and Kenobi chases Darth Maul but Maul gets away. Valorum’s position is fortified and reputation is boosted by the quick and clever resolution. 

Obi-Wan is knighted at 23 years. He and Qui-Gon become a paired team and Obi-Wan starts pursuing his old master. Tahl and Micah thinks it is hilarious as Qui-Gon is oblivious as he has diligently been ignoring his love for his padawan, knowing that loving someone after you have died is much different than loving an underage padawan. By the time Obi-Wan is old enough, the habit is entrenched and Qui-Gon is ignoring any move. 

32 bby The following year the Time Conspirators (Vos quit calling it that!) tried to discover proof of the Trade Federation, Hugo Demask and Palpatine that they could act on and struggled with multiple failures.The group tried to use  [ Darsha Assant ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Darsha_Assant) ’s Jedi Trial to get proof but unlike the original timeline, she finishes her assignment without issue and the group concludes that there are too many changes for previous knowledge to be accurate. Obi-Wan gets Qui-Gon to share more than before about his previous life and death and with a nice dose of angst, and shouting in the mix Qui-Gon finally admits he loves the man that Obi-Wan has become. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are dating/romancing (“Finally!” “Shut up, Quinlan!”). 

At the end of 32 bby Obi-Wan is 25 Anakin is 10, Anakin becomes Obi-Wan’s Padawan. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan become a bonded pair and really are raising the Padawan together. 

* * *

29 bby Note: Battle of Naboo is influenced by  [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394932 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394932) by AmayaNatsuya 

Battle of Naboo happens creepily like the original but 3 years later than originally.  [ https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Naboo/Legends ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Naboo/Legends)

Valorum is once again mired in baseless accusations of corruption, Naboo gets blockaded, the Jedi (Qui-Gon in particular) try to get the Senate to declare it illegal but instead it is passed. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin go to Naboo and have their ship take off immediately instead of staying. They end up on the planet with Obi-Wan cussing out the swamp, Qui-Gon slightly frazzled that he managed to save Jar Jar again, and Anakin takes pieces of droid with him to figure out how to stop them. Qui-Gon is having serious issues of déjà vu (which hasn’t been a problem in years) as they take a Bongo to Theed and rescue the Queen. They escape, damaged, and landed on Tatooine. They brought Cho Marr and can buy the parts but attract Hutt attention and are slowed down so Darth Maul catches up and attacks.

Qui-Gon really wants to kill Maul after everything that he did to Obi-Wan and ya know killing him but he remembers the old hermit wizard mourning him on Tatooine so long ago and hesitates. Obi-Wan/Anakin jump in and knock Maul out. They realize that Maul is incredibly young and bring him to the temple first and then Padme goes to the Senate. Maul is given to the healers, who call for soul healers who find compulsions and are able to break them safely. Maul agrees to tell them what he knows but it isn’t much but at least dooms Palpatine long term. Master Yaddle becomes his master. 

Padme/Amidala had recorded holos of the occupation (planning ahead Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had them taken) but it still takes too long and she goes back to Naboo. A lot of Jedi go but officially only the original three go. Anakin has figured out how to hack the signal and give the droids new orders (Anakin, did you have to make them think they were janitors?!) and Sidious is confronted shortly after the battle. Drama and Hugo shows up, implicating him when he attacks the Jedi to get away. Sidious manages to take out Tholme before being killed by Vos. Tholme lives but only because the jedi actually took a full team of healers and bacta tanks (Qui-Gon was very persuasive in convincing Jedi to take Sidious seriously). Others were also injured by both Sidious and Hugo. Hugo looks like he will escape only for Dooku to kill him, but gets critically injured.

In Qui-Gon’s arms, Dooku shares that he discovered that Pong Krell betrayed Sifo-Dyas and begs his padawan to finish following the trail, only to die as healers set to work. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon quickly go to Kamino to try and stop the decommissioning of clones, knowing that it was too late to stop at least the initial batches. Master Vos and Knight Secura follow the trail that Krell left and discover what happened and about the chips put in the young clones heads. Masters Koon and Shaak Ti both bring the news to Kenobi and Jinn while Vos and Secura continued to uproot everything the Sith had done (and take down a crime syndicate or two. Master Agen Kolar did show up with a case of explosives. Why let them go to waste?)

Meanwhile Fett was contacted as it was discovered that his dna sample and mind scans had been stolen, Fett knew that he would have trouble raising over a million children and while he did adopt some, others were encouraged to adopt as well. (Satine is still confused as to how she ended up adopting so many fierce children but she wouldn't give up young 99 for anything and of course he shouldn't be an only child!) Cloning was halted, only those still in the chambers waiting to be decanted were “born.” Soon Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon found themselves on the edges of Mandalorian space opening a new Jedi Temple/city with Plo and Shaak, and a smattering of Mandalorian’s who wished to help (and remembered the Jedi helping previously). Anakin and his mother joined as more and more Jedi found that the political damage that had been done was preventing them from helping worlds who needed it. Qui-Gon was rather shocked to come home one day and realize that he and Obi-Wan had effectively adopted many from what would have been the 212nd and 501st over the past year or so. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but relax when he sees how happy his bonded was. Obi-Wan was made, not for infinite sadness, but for the joy of living. 


End file.
